Reiner Bael
Reiner Bael(ライナー・バアル; Rainā bāru) is a supporting character in High School DxD: Black, the next heir of the Bael house, being descedant of Sairaorg Asmodeus(Former Bael) and Kuisha Abaddon, and the host of the artificial Longinus Erymanthian Hammer and the Erymanthian Boar Orestes. The son of Reshirom Bael, the cousin of the sisters Juna and Audrey Gremory, he's considered the Strongest Young devil. Reiner is also the main antagonist in the Young Devil Rating Game arc, having a deep-seated hatred for the Boosted Gear and consequently other dragon-type sacred gears, and thus, Zenjirou Sasamoto. Appearance Reiner Bael is described as a handsome, tall, muscular young man with black unkept hair with black streaks, tanned-skin and sharp purple eyes in a constant frown. According to Zenjirou, he's also broad and has a imponent, yet subtle aura around him. Solveina claims that he's also covered in various scars. Being a high-class devil, he's usually seem using expensive and showy clothes and suits, unless in battles, where he wears a proper battle leotard and shoulder-armors. Personality Unlike Sairaorg, Reiner deeply hates those he deems weak. Callous, rude, judgmental and easily angered, he believes that one's strength is only valid by the results it brings, and as such, is fast to dismiss those who work hard and/or try their best if those don't result in positive feedback. Reiner also has a deep hatred for Sacred Gears, specificaly dragon-types, claiming that is a 'cheat' that gives an easy-pass for it's host, when in reality he has a sense of vengeance against them for one of them defeating his ancestor Sairaorg. Reiner also sees the Gremory house as a personal enemy, saying that the love they have for their servants only make weaker devils each generation. However, Reiner is not without a heart: He deeply loves his fiancée Midaller Stolas and believes in her true potential despite her extreme phobia of social interactions, and respects his peerage for their power, loyalty and results, while their are loyal to him back for his strength and leadership despite the harsh punishment they receive when they fail. Reiner is also described to have a good eye for potential, and no matter the origin, he'll recruit those he deems worthy, as long as he can have the greater results since. According to his older brother Muddrock, Reiner may not admit, but he retains some good attributes from Sairaorg. Apparently, bad-mouthing the previous Strongest Young Devil is an easy way to get on Reiner's nerves. According to Alice and Muddorck, Reiner used to love to watch Oppai Dragon and Satan Rangers, and has a weak spot for his fiancée Midaller, completely oblivious of her true nature. History Reiner is the second child of the newest generation of the Bael clan, the younger brother of Muddrock bael, who went missing when both were small children. Becoming the next heir of the clan, he vowed himself to bring the glory of devils back to it's respective place, planning to become the next Supreme Devil Grandmaster in order to ban the Rating Games and the Evil Pieces system in order to preserve the pure heritage of devils. He also seeks to destroy all the sacred gears in order to avoid humans to ever surpass devils ever again. Powers & Abilities I'mmense Strength' - Training since the ealier ages in order to both inherit the Bael clan and dethrone the current Grandmaster Devil Millicas, Reiner possesses an absurd level of strength, even compared to his ancestor Sairaorg, being able to easily overpower high-class devils. According to Marye Beelzebub, he really might surpass the current Devils lords in a few centuries. Immense Speed - Akin to his strength, Reiner can also reach speeds faster than the eye can see, since not even Nero, who possesses a Sacred Gear that covers all of his blind spots, was capable of fighting him back and it was easily defeated by him. Immense Endurance -''' Reiner also possesses a higher endurance than most high-class devils, since he's able to withstand a direct hit from the Power of Destruction with only a few burn marks and survive a massive barrage of magic bullets from Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive and Chaos Queen Overdrive. Power of Destruction The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Unlike his "Unworthy ancestor" Sairaorg, Reiner inherited such ability, which he has total control over. Power of the Hole The power of Hole is the inherited ability from the Abaddon, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Being also descendant of Kuisha Abaddon, Reiner has the ability to create such black holes and combine them with his Power of Destruction. * '''Dark event Horizon(ダーク・イベント・ホライゾン; Dāku ibento horaizon) * Black-Hole Dawn (); Equipment Erymanthian Hammer Also known as the War Hammer of the Primitive Beast, is a Artificial Sacred gear created by Marye beelzebub using the late Azazel's notes and the Regulus Nemea as a reference, and listed as one of the Longinus, with the Spirit of the Erymanthian Boar Orestes in it. Erymanthian Hammer takes the form of an boar-themed hammer which can make a huge crack on the earth when struck and cause earthquakes. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectiles like Regulus Nemea. After defeating the beast from an inch of it's life, Reiner sealed and brainwashed Orestes to forever serve him, becoming then his own Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker: Erymanthian Era Another Armor Erymanthian Era Another Armor( ): Also known as the Evil Skin of the Primitive Beast, is the Balance Breaker of Erymanthian Hammer which creates a dark silver, boar-themed armor that covers the user's body that adds the earth-breaking powers of Orestesl to the user's own strength, resulting in an tremendous increase to the user's offensive power. The armor also protects the user from projectiles. Trivia * According to Muddrock and Julicia Reiner's most hated relative seems to be Audrey, purely due to her connection to Issei Hyoudou. * Just like Audrey, Reiner is the anti-thesis of his respective precedessor. In his case, Sairaorg Bael. * All the members of his peerage are named after different antagonists from different series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Longinus (Black) Category:Templar Order Category:Devil Heir/Heiress